


Thunderbolts and Lightning

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: International Fanworks Day(s) [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I might continue at some point, I thought this was going to be mainly crackish, International Fanworks Day 2018, Odin's A+ Parenting, but it's gotten kind of dark, power of Thor!Darcy, things out of order, with consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Things out of order, Darcy gains the power of Hammer-time (tm), SHIELD acts like a blackbook organisation with little to no oversight, Odin wins parent of the year.





	Thunderbolts and Lightning

Odin rips apart _space-time-here-now-near-far_ with Gungnir, and Thor is propelled through the portal with an additional, last minute eldritch twist toward Jotunheim. It’s an additional layer of reprimand that he is apt to miss, but it is the intent that matters, not the understanding. Mjolnir drops to the floor with a thud as flat as his Queen’s response to the announcement of her firstborn’s banishment will be. Odin looks at it, looks at Loki who is wearing an expression as shuttered as Laufey’s ever was open in his hatred, considers the trip hazard it represents in light of his duties to his people as Allfather, and sends it through after him with a flick of his spear. It’s much less of a challenge for Thor to summon the stormbringer across the mere breadth of a planet, but the alternative is having Loki as king after him. Loki. As king. Of Asgard.

Just as she’s got control of the steering wheel away from Jane, who has incredible upper body strength for someone she regularly has to temp to eat -  
Mjolnir lands in front of the van, creating a fountain of dust in colours that dust really shouldn’t be. Darcy barely manages to avoid whatever the fresh hell that was, sending them into a skid that ends with them pointed back to civilisation.  
She’s all for flooring it, is just about to unfreeze and do just that, when Jane gets out. Jane gets out to study the magic rainbow dust that’s going eat them all, because of course she does. Erik gets out and follows her, because of course he does too. Darcy picks up the ... hammer? It does look a bit like a sledgehammer, with a really short handle, but it’s so light that it has to be some sort of cosplay accessory - and puts it in the back, so she can herd Jane back undercover. The things she does just to graduate...

It takes a while to get going, because Jane first records the marking and then Erik takes notes from the readings and they jabber back and forth all the science words Darcy doesn’t value six credits enough to find out, and the minute she’s got one the other’s climbing back out, but they leave. Reluctantly in some cases, but once they’re both inside the van she can use the kiddylocks.

 

SHIED apprehends a man at the epicentre of the strange light display, following the yelling as much as the unnaturally focused rainbow. He appears determined to prove to everyone within earshot that he is hammered, to the point where he attempt to charge agents Tompson and Thompson as they approach him.  
He is subdued with no casualties. When he wakes, he will speak of nothing but Thor. He cannot explain the light show. He cannot explain what he was doing in a restricted area. Does not seem to know what a restricted area is. The working theory in the local betting pool is that he is either collateral or a side effect of the phenomenon the eggheads have been flown in to debate. Delusions persist, and he’s transferred to SHIELD affiliated facility against the eventuality that he manifests changes brought about by his contact with the 084.

 

There is unseasonable precipitation over the perpetually sunny town of Puente Antiguo as Darcy is woken at an ungodly hour to move the hammer into the lab. Why Jane couldn’t have done it herself is a question for after coffee. She dumps McHammer where she’s directed, peers blearly at the microwave’s illuminated timer, decides Jane won’t die of dehydration if she goes right back to sleep and wakes at a socially acceptable hour, manages to make it to the general vicinity of the bed and bellyflops.

 

Sometime afterwards, in the parking lot of the town’s only donut store she finds herself cornered by a group of out of towners. The locals have learned not to pull this shit, since Darcy’s first and most natural response to being confronted by thugs, even jackbooted thugs that work for alphabet agencies (and isn’t it amazing how there’s a first time for everything) is resorting to her tazer. Consequentially, she is fairly used to seeing people electrocuted. Far more used than would support an optimistic view of humanity, but she’s hanging in there. The free coffee Sam in the diner sometimes slips her helps.  
She is less than used to lightning striking them down from a perfectly clear sky.

“Well, that’s unusual.”


End file.
